


That One Time, In the Back Seat

by nochick_fics



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Short One Shot, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 05:31:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10587450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nochick_fics/pseuds/nochick_fics
Summary: It feels good to be alive.  Sam's mouth feels pretty good, too.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Evilchuckles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evilchuckles/gifts).



> Originally written in 2013.

Maybe it was because they had been attacked by a particularly nasty demon a few short hours before, one that had taken considerable effort to defeat. That kind of brush with death was reason enough for anyone to be thankful to be alive, a firm reminder to embrace the now and make the most of the act of breathing.  
  
Or so Dean tried to rationalize as he thrust inside his brother’s mouth, using a hand to weave through the young man’s hair and guide his head down around him. He knew damn well that it was a thousand kinds of messed up, being contorted in the back seat of the Impala with his jeans pooled around his ankles and his cock shoved between his little brother's lips, his free hand still slick with his spit and Sam's cum (which... hadn't tasted that bad).  But then again, in a twisted sort of way, it also felt right.  
  
If nothing else, it _definitely_ felt good.  
  
“... gonna come…” he whispered raggedly, each desperate snap of the hips driving him closer to the finish. _“Fuck, Sam, I’m gonna come.”_  
  
With a sharp grunt, Dean bucked into the warmth of Sam’s mouth one last time, swept away by the fierceness of his orgasm. Sam tensed around him, trying not to gag as Dean shot down his throat, swallowing what he could and sputtering out the rest. Dean eventually loosened his death grip on his brother’s hair and fell back against the seat, his eyelids fluttering closed, his body limp and exhausted.  
  
“Fuck,” he managed again, just barely.  
  
Sam sat up slowly, causing Dean to hiss as the cool air hit him. The brothers rested for a bit, side by side, filling the car with the sound of heavy breathing. After a while, Dean opened his eyes and blinked at the ceiling of the car, and then he craned his neck towards Sam and found the younger Winchester watching him carefully.  
  
To his surprise, it wasn’t nearly as awkward as he thought it would be.  
  
“... We’re good, right?” Sam asked tentatively, his voice mildly hoarse for obvious reasons.  
  
Dean grinned at the question, his relief over Sam's apparent lack of regret masquerading as amusement.  
  
“Yeah, Sammy. We’re good.”  
  
They got dressed and moved to the front seat. Dean turned the key and the Impala roared to life.  After that, they headed off down the road towards the next confrontation that awaited them, contemplating the unexpected development between them and grateful that they would live to hunt another day.


End file.
